


It is What It Is

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Ex Sex, Idiots in Love, Late at Night, M/M, More often than not, One Night Stands, Post-Break Up, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: More often than not,Seth and Dean end up sharing time together despite this being their 7th breakup.





	It is What It Is

"Dean, are you sure?" Seth asked, trying to hide the reluctance in his voice. It's not that he doesn't want to see Dean. That's far from the truth. He just _thought_ they were trying to quit each other. 

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Dean clearly sounded _disappointed_. "I just figured we could both use the company." 

Seth jammed his feet into his boots and clumsily tied the laces. He listened to Dean ramble until he heard him pause to breathe. Then, he interjected, saying the only thing that came to mind. 

_Give me 20. Be right there._

These visits in the night had become fewer and farther between. When they began just after their last break up, the visits had been _maybe_ twice a week. Now six months later, they were once every other week if that. 

"Seth, you are setting yourself up for more heartache. You _need_ to let go," he mumbled, driving towards Dean's hotel. "All you do is encourage him when you come running." 

Seth had lost count of how many times they had tried dating. He _thought_ they were up to seven times but he also acknowledged the fact it could be as many as ten times. 

He just _couldn't_ remember. 

Seth got to the hotel after ten minutes of driving. He knew that he had ten minutes to kill so he spent the time trying to convince himself that he _wasn't_ making a mistake. 

Was it a matter of them being too much alike? Was it a matter of them being too different? Why couldn't they make this work? 

_Just do it, Seth. You know you love him._ he thought, entering the hotel.

Maybe they were just incompatible because they were both too stubborn to change. 

_Rollins, it's just sex- nothing more, nothing less._ he thought, the elevator rising to the 19th floor. 

He knew there was _still_ time to turn around. He could tell Dean that something had come up. Traffic. A sudden case of nausea. _Anything_ that he could possibly think of to keep him away from Dean. 

Against his better judgment, Seth found himself knocking on Dean's door. 

"Thought you got lost," Dean commented, opening the door. He wore a white t-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. His messy hair flopped into his eyes. 

"No, just took my time," Seth replied, walking into the room. He caught the faintest scent of cheap beer and Sandalwood, a combination of scents that were unequivocally Dean. 

"You look like you're nervous," Dean whispered, taking a sip of his beer. He then reached up, gently tucking a lock of hair behind Seth's left ear. 

There was something so intimate about that motion that it actually _scared_ Seth. 

"No, just thinking," Seth replied. He reached out, grabbing Dean's hand and twining their fingers together. 

A strange look of sadness crossed Dean's face. Then, he shook his head to clear the look. 

Seth can't ignore the energy between them. It felt _natural_. It felt _real_.

He pulled Dean onto the bed. When he looked up for an explanation, Seth kissed him. 

It _sucked_ being in love with someone that you couldn't be with. Your heart wanted it even when your mind _knew_ it was a bad idea. It was a shitty place to be. 

Seth's hand drifted down until he was shoving Dean's shirt up. He ran his nails slowly down his torso, still frantically kissing him.  
\---  
Dean snored softly, his arm wrapped tightly around Seth's chest and doing his best to keep him close. Every time Seth moved, Dean tightened his grip as if he were afraid that Seth would leave. 

_Do I give him another chance?_ Seth thought, burying himself deeper into the blankets. _There is no doubt that we love each other._ Dean tightened his grip again. 

Had Seth made a huge mistake by coming to Dean's room? It wasn't as if he hadn't known what he was getting himself into. 

_Why do I love him? We are so toxic when we're together._ Seth's brain was awash with thought. _Yet, it would seem we are soulmates._

Why couldn't love be enough? What did they need to get it right? Could they even get it right? 

So many questions, so few answers. 

"Dean, I wish I knew what we needed to know to get it right," Seth whispered. "I love you. You love me. We _need_ to do this and do it right." 

Dean was so peaceful in sleep that it was almost impossible to believe this was the lunatic. Seth mussed his hair, stifling laughter when Dean startled awake. 

"Can't leave me alone, can you?" he asked, trying to feign annoyance. Try as he might, Dean can't hide his content smile. 

"Just thinking," Seth replied, smoothing Dean's hair down. "Sorry I woke you- you know I _love_ your hair." 

"Can't complain. _Always_ love waking up to your face," Dean said. Still half asleep, he reached over, lightly caressing Seth's cheek. "You're real." Dean's voice held a note of awe. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Seth asked, leaning into Dean's touch. "Even when I'm so pissed at you that I can't think straight, I _never_ sneak out."

"Dunno," Dean mumbled sleepily, settling back under the covers. 

As he drifted back to sleep, Seth sighed as Dean tightened his grip again. 

Why was nothing _ever_ easy? 

Their love was real. Their love was true. 

_It is what it is._ Seth thought, drifting to sleep. 

If they were lucky, they would figure it out in due time. 

-Fin-


End file.
